What's done but not said
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Ron will never understand why Harry always does this. Rated M for safety. Slash, republished.


**A/N: this was actually the first Harry Potter fic I put up, but Fan fiction dot net decided to take it down, cause the name was inappropriate... Apparently *rolls eyes***

**It used to be titled; Back off Bitch.**

**Even though I think it went really well with the story, but whatever, anyway I'm putting it back up.**

**Apologies spelling, grammar, OOCness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, those rights belong to J.K Rowling. Nor do I make any profit from this fic. **

Ron will never understand why Harry always does this.

The war was over, they were all back at school and just a month ago Ron Weasley and Harry Potter came out to the entire Hogwarts student body.

Many were shocked, some were heart broken, while others really didn't care.

Harry was relieved to find that same sex relationship's weren't a big a deal in the wizarding community. Unlike the muggle community where some consider it to be a sin.

With various spells and potions that made male pregnancy possible, those who lived in the world of magic never saw the point in making a fuss over something as trivial as gender preference.

For the first few weeks everything seemed fine. Harry, Ron and Hermione spent most days like they did back in the Burrow before they went back to school. When they weren't in classes the golden trio talked and laughed like they always have except of course for the little intimacies that had developed between Harry and Ron.

Neither boy was overly affectionate. Harry would mostly hold Ron's hand or give him little peck's whenever they were out in public, saving more of the intimate touches for when they had privacy or were surrounded by family and friends.

It wasn't till three weeks ago that Harry started doing _this_.

The raven went from holding Ron's hand to wrapping an arm around the ginger's waist or shoulders to keep him close. Small pecks to full out snogging in the most absurd of places.

Ron didn't understand why things had changed, not to mention why Harry would suddenly get so affectionate at the strangest of times.

Monday night Harry all but charged into Ron's bedroom and proceeded to shag him stupid, not once giving a reason as to why he'd just suddenly do such a thing.

The previous day after potions the-boy-who-lived insisted on having his arm wrapped around Ron's waist as they walked back to the common rooms.

That morning Ron's breakfast was unceremoniously ended when Harry suddenly grabbed his chin and kissed him regardless of the fact that he probably still had bits of toast and bacon in his mouth.

Ron didn't get it.

Harry was never like this when they were at the Burrow. He's never been this much of an exhibitionist.

Take now for example.

He and Harry were headed back to the common room after dinner when Harry suddenly pulled him into an empty hallway and slammed him by against the wall, snogging his face off.

Not that Ron was complaining mind you, no he was just wondering why Harry had suddenly changed.

The ginger moaned as Harry's mouth wandered down from his mouth towards his neck. He bit down on a spot on his neck and started sucking at the wound to leave a nice big bruise on Ron's pale skin. A bruise that would be painfully obvious in a few hours especially since it was on a spot that couldn't be covered with robes without looking suspicious.

Another new habit Harry had apparently picked up, the boy was always marking him. Leaving bite marks on every inch of skin he could reach.

"Harry..." Ron moaned as he weakly tried to pry his best friend turned boyfriend off. "C'mon Harry...were dead if Snape catches us."

The raven lifted his head to look into Ron's eyes and smirked. "We won't get caught, they're all still at dinner. Besides I want you."

"That doesn't change the fact that someone might still catch us." The ginger said with an exasperated sigh.

Since when is he the voice of reason?

Emerald green narrowed at the boy through his glasses and Harry pressed his lips against Ron's. He nipped at his bottom lip begging for entry until Ron opened his mouth to let him in.

Harry buried his hand in the fiery locks and pulled Ron's head down a bit to deepen the kiss while his other hand went down to cup the ginger's erection through his jeans.

Ron gasped and pulled away panting, "Harry... wait n-not here."

"Why not here?"

Ron glared, "Because someone might see us you stupid git!"

"Ron," the raven asked as he licked from the redhead's jaw up to his ear. "You love me, don't you?"

Ron shivered and his mind started going to mush as Harry nibbled on his flushed ear. "Y-yes, of course I do Harry."

"Then prove it."

Ron stuttered, "H-Harry I don't think-"

"I promise no one will catch us. So relax." Harry started moving down to the floor, pulling a reluctant Ron along with him. He lay the ginger down on the stone floor and moved till he was above him. "Just this one time, please."

Ron frowned and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why can't we wait till we get back to the tower? Harry, what's going on? You've been-"

The raven cut him off with a kiss and pulled away to leave kisses around his neck and cheeks, "I just want you, right now." Harry said while his hands made quick work of the hand-me-down clothes. "Can't I want you?"

"No, it's just... I don't understand."

"Then don't think," the raven growled impatiently until he caught the confusion in Ron's eyes and whispered softly. "Just feel. Focus on me, alright?"

The Weasley's lips pressed together in a tight line, he stared into Harry's eyes for what seemed like forever and then gave a slow nod even though he still didn't understand the situation.

Harry smiled and leaned down to give Ron a searing kiss while his hands roamed across the gingers body.

Harry knew what he was doing was wrong, that it was childish and immature at best. But it needed to be done. He needed to make sure that _he _knew that Ron was his, that _he _couldn't have him.

After a lifetime's worth of pain with the Dursleys, the war, Voldemort and all the friends he'd lost along the way. The raven finally had his little bit of happiness.

He had someone to love, who loved him back. Someone who's always been there for him and always would be. A true friend and lover, someone who was his and his alone.

Ron was his and Harry wasn't about to give him up without a fight.

The raven could feel those eyes on Ron again, the way he felt them almost everyday since first year. He could feel those eyes rake over Ron's panting form as if they were his, almost see them flinch as the ginger gasped out Harry's name.

The same way they did when they walked down the halls or sat at breakfast. That's why Harry started doing _this_.

Whenever those eyes fell on Ron's lips, he'd steal them in a kiss. Or whenever they slid over the gingers body he'd wrap his arm around Ron to make sure that _he _knew his place.

Far away from his boyfriend.

Being raised by the Dursleys meant being grateful for whatever scraps get tossed your side. Which is why Harry became so deathly possessive over Ron.

Ron is loyal, trustworthy, loving and absolutely beautiful. Harry spent most mornings running his hands through Ron's hair and waiting to watch his lovers blue eyes open to the morning rays of sunshine.

Harry's most prized possession, worth more to him than all the gold in his Gringotts vault. That's why he's doing this.

He knows what that look means.

What it means when those stormy eyes stare so intently at Ron.

He's known since fifth year. Harry's known about the want that burned in those silver eyes, he knows their owners wish.

How he'd love to have Ron to himself, to touch and kiss him like Harry did.

To fuck him the way he did.

But Harry wouldn't let that happen, he wouldn't let Ron be stolen from him. He'd even confronted _him_, told him to stay away from the Weasley. That Ron could never love him the way he wants them to.

But the blond just gave a snort and made an infuriating statement.

"Ron will tire of you eventually Potter, after all now that the dark lord is gone you've lost your usefulness and excitement. It's only a matter of time until he's mine. Enjoy him while you can." He said in his usual sneer, before he turned around and walked away with his robes billowing behind him arrogantly.

Needless to say Harry didn't react very well to that comment and proceeded by heading to the prefects bedrooms and shagging Ron stupid, as if to secure his beliefs that he could never have him.

Malfoy can't have him!

The blond snake knew he couldn't.

As Harry moved inside the ginger with long hard thrusts, he could still feel those eyes searing into him. Glaring with absolute contempt, as if he could kill the boy-who-lived if he just kept at it long enough. He could almost hear the frozen heart crack a little every time Ron's screams echoed in the empty hall. Feel the painful throb of heartache as Ron came and pulled Harry down for a deep kiss. Feel the despair as Ron declared his love in soft breathless whispers against Harry's lips.

He knew it.

He didn't have to look to see the tears silently streaming from that perfect pale face. Or listen to hear the heart-wretching cries of agony being suppressed in his chest.

Because Harry already knew he'd won.

The chosen one smiled down warmly at Ron's tired face and brushed a few ginger strands of hair away from his damp forehead, as he listened to the footsteps walk away in towards the dungeons. In an almost identical rhythm to Ron's deep exhausted breaths.

He smiled because he knew what he said was so much louder than what Malfoy did. His statement screamed off the walls of Hogwarts, almost waking every creature in the dark forest and howling through the cool wind dancing across the night sky.

It was simple and yet completely devastating. As glaringly obvious as the mark on Ron's neck and identical in meaning.

"He's mine."

**The End...**

**Again**

**A/N: there it is and like before, please review.**


End file.
